A Change of Pace
by Locsek
Summary: M.E.C.H has a thirst of staying in the race in the cybertronian war. After the group kidnaps our human group Jack, Miko, Raf, and Ms. Darby, they preform and experiment to make them the first humans to become cybertronians, changing their life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A Change Of Pace**

 **Chapter 1**

 **This is in honor and of Giriko-99's TFP A New Life. As they don't have the time to continue their story, I'd like to make my own, but similar. Please check out his story at this link if you'd like to read his:** **s/12105512/1/A-New-Life** ****

**Now… on with the show. If you want to know a bit about me I am Otex, I'm a beginner writer, with no knowledge of mow own language that just wants to make stories. As I do create them in my head and get twitchy thinking about them. Now an update schedule…. All over the place my friends. I'm in college and have a full time job as a mechanic so I'm always tired. Don't worry, I'll be sure to try to update in a timely fashion. With that said… I do have a life so chill. If you're reading, this story is a two way street. Suggestions and constructive criticism are fine, getting on my head isn't.**

 **About this story, there might be a change in ships, characters, drama, and definitely G1 related content as that is what I grew up with. Though this is TFP, so… we'll stick to that train and A New Life. So.. Why don't we get started.. Shall we? Hope you enjoy the ride.**

 **[M.E.C.H Secret Lab… Location:... Alaska…]**

The sound of boots striking the ground with a heavy menacing weight to it grew closer and closer to four unconscious bodies that lied down on lab tables strapped down. They looked cold, pale, and lifeless. The armed guards split as their leader, Silas stepped forward between his soldiers and admired the bodies that lied before him.

"A perfect success" Slipped through the lips of Silas as an evil grin grew on his face before he backed up and looked up a four Cybertronian bodies that seemed offline. The four bodies, wires implanted into the heads of the four bodies to different areas of the Cybertronian bodies. From the looks of the bodies, two were mechs and two were femmes.

A sudden explosion rang out through the base causing it to shake. A trooper cried out "They got in!" the sound of blaster bolts and large metallic footsteps advanced on Silus' position at an astonishing pace. A growl grew from the leader's throat as he stepped back "Evac the base. Make sure all data from the experiment are secure…" He said in a defeated tone before walking away from the danger that was closing in. M.E.C.H scientists were scrambling to gathher all data and research papers on their experiment before quickly taking off with their leader. Sparing only minutes before the first heavy knock hit the armored door that sealed off the lifeless corpses of Jack, Raf, Miko, and Ms. Darby.

A dent appeared on the door as the first fist hit it. "Come on Bulkhead harder!" A familiar female voice anxiously cried out. A second dent formed as a second fist hit it, but the third hit caused 4 autobots to barrel through the armored door, arm cannons at the ready. Quickly after taking in the scene, arms fell, bodies froze, and a bloody cry of pain screamed out as a blue femme bot, Arcee, fell down to her knees "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

 **[Autobot outpost: Omega-One…. Location:... Jasper, Nevada… 30 minutes Prior]**

A sudden beeping of Ratchet's computer cried out through the base, an unknown message was being transmitted to the secret base. Thumping footsteps of an old, groggy, and annoyed medic stumbled to the computer and pressed the button "Agent Fowler I-" A moment of shock settled into the medic as he saw Silus on the screen, confusion grew through Ratchet as he stared down the menacing leader of M.E.C.H.

"Greetings Autobot! Where's Optimus?" Asked the leader as his eyes narrowed, the psycho sounded almost enthusiastic towards the medic answering… and seeing the autobot leader. The red and blue prime, along with other autobots approached the scene staring down the enemy transmission. The warriors were noticeably furious, but the leader stayed calm. Before the prime could speak Silus began talking "I wanted to show you something" He said moving to the side revealing their human friends tied to lab tables, tilted up presented for the autobots. With tape over their mouths their screams and cries for help were cut off, just mumbles for the autobots to absorb. They looked tired and in dire need of help. The autobots growled as Silus kept talking "I need to keep in the race if I am to battle both the Decepticons and Autobots… I think your human friends here would be perfect test on becoming the first of my super soldiers." Silus explained with an amused grin.

"Silus you dirty worm. I'll crush you if you lay a hand on them." Yelled the green brute Bulkhead, following with him smashing a fist into his hand. Beeps and wirrs followed by Bumblebee who raised a fist, though he couldn't be understood his point was made. Ratchet turned to a second monitor out of view and began tracking the signal as quickly as his old fingers could move. Optimus stepped forward towards the transmission "Silus if you harm the humans… There won't be a-" Silus didn't care about what the Prime had to say and raised a hand to him "Prime.. The war is about to change… I hope you enjoyed your last moment with these four… It will be your last…" Silus said before cutting the transmission. The screen went black and Bulkhead's fist slammed down onto one of Ratchet's table, but this time the medic didn't comment for once about his damaged equipment. A green portal opened and Ratchet spun around "Alaska! Go!" He yelled pointing towards the ground bridge he opened. Prime, Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead spun around without question and ran towards the spiraling bridge. "Autobots.. Roll out and get the kids back!" Optimus yelled transforming into his semi truck alt mode and floored it into the snowy wasteland with his team, beginning their assault.

 **[M.E.C.H Secret Lab… Location:... Alaska… 10 minutes prior]**

M.E.C.H troopers stood by their posts, walking around the base perimeter slowly. Though they wore heavy winter gear, the cold was overwhelming, being put on guard duty in the middle of nowhere in below freezing weather was almost torture to them. Two guards approached each other "I hate the cold" one mumbled annoyed at his current position. The other guard nodded "Yeah.. but it's better than being the experiment down inside" He joked with his friend who laughed "Yeah, I'd hate to be down there too" he added before his laugh started dying down and he began to peer over the shoulder of his friend, seeing something in the distance before jumping up shocked.

Turning around, the other soldier's eyes widened at the sight at four vehicles, familiar vehicles approached rapidly with no chance of stopping. Suddenly the red and blue semi truck transformed quickly and began firing towards the base, following along Prime's team members did the same. The soldiers scrambled to their defenses if they were still up, but quickly they were being tossed around, their bodies being thrown from the autobot ammo exploding on contact in the ground. The blast shield door was closed as the attack started, the last soldier fell and Bulkhead smashed through the door as if he were a battering ram.

Running down the halls, being tight and close quarters, the autobots were slowed down to a fast walk as they kept their sudden pressure on the M.E.C.H soldiers. The soldiers attempted to hold their ground, but the autobots in need of their human friends. "Where are they?!" Arcee yelled out in anger of the kidnapping. She shot a bolt into a barricade with soldiers behind it, causing them to get thrown back like ragdolls. Their lifeless bodies hit the ground and the Cybertronians pressed on. As they got deeper into the secret lab the soldier's numbers began to thin out, they weren't prepared for such a blitz attack against the autobots, their ammo bounced off the hard armor even of the thin Arcee. The M.E.C.H soldier's numbers began to thin out over time as they were being wiped out upon deploying themselves to the frontal defense of their base.

Around the corner the autobots were nearly at their destination of the base. They were moments away from wiping out the last team of soldiers when they suddenly turned around and ran through a human sized door. Upon Silus' orders they were retreating with him, escaping with their lives for this day. Without hesitation, the escaping soldiers weren't on the autobot's to do list, Bulkhead ran to the last armored door, creating a dent. On the other side of the door lied their friends, where they laid lifeless. On display now for their cybertronian friends to see.

Quickly the autobots rushed in and were overwhelmed with pain from the sights they saw. Each walking to the side of their fallen partner's side looking down in agony. Arcee fell to her knees, Bulkhead was noticeably upset, but turned his head in an attempt to hide his pain, and a small depressed buzz slipped through Bumble bee's damaged pipes. The only one that seemed unphased was Prime, but he had seen so many friends fall it was a familiar wound. "Miko… You were a great wrecker…" Bulkhead said softly before gently picking up her lifeless body. He frowned at the sight of her cold and pale body. Bumble bee crouched down wirring at Raf in disbelief, as if he were attempting to wake Raf up, but had no luck. Arcee was on her knees crying, the past few years with Jack had broken down some walls with the femme bot, she had gotten so close with Jack, and like before it has been taken away from her. Arcee's faceplate dug into her palms with sorrow, until a beep sounded out in the room.

The group looked at Bee, thinking he had beeped over Raf, but the yellow and black bot shook his head that it wasn't him. Another beep rang out and the bots kept looking, standing to investigate the source of the noise. *beep* Bulkhead's eyes widened "Guys look! It's the monitors to the cybertronians!" He yelled shocked that the bodies were alive, still unknown to him of who it could be. Prime turned to the bodies and quickly contacted their medic back at base "Ratchet we need a ground bridge quickly… and make room for injurned cybertronians" He said to the medic, not revealing the current status of their friends to him.

"On it sir" The grumpy medic replied quickly.

Their green ground bridge had opened up in a swift reaction to their call for it. Each bot took one of the bodies that they could carry and began huddling through. Bulkhead was strong enough to carry two of them, so Arcee could bring back the bodies of their friends never to be forgotten.

Entering their base back in the hot desert of Jasper, Nevada, the medic awaited on the other side for the injured, but was shocked to see what was being brought through. Bodies of their friends, and unmarked cybertronian bodies. He thought they could be neutrals caught in the crossfire of the war on earth. Pain shook his expression of his dead human friends, but he wanted to take care of the ones that could be alive then. Ratchet began barking orders directing where he wanted each body. The medic looked at each body and took a deep breath "I want you all to wait and give me some space as I work" He said turning to them nodding as they walked off feeling weak. Prime stayed with the medic stepping forward to see the cybertronian bodies slowly start booting up "What do you think it could be old friend?" Optimus asked, his head turning down towards Ratchet. "I'm… not sure" Ratchet said shaking his head, completely confused at the current situation.

The medic stepped forward and began taking out tools that could assist him in solving the mystery. Applying sensors to different parts of the cybertronian's bodies and trying to insert fresh energon into their system. On the last bot he heard groaning which caused him to stand up quickly, alarmed by the awakening. Optimus stepped forward watching carefully as Ratchet ran towards the first bot that was holding his head. "My head… What is going on.." The mysterious bot asked looking over at Prime tilting his head "Optimus when did you get… shorter?" He asked turning his head over to his own body. A sudden shocked face sprung onto the bot's face "That's… Me!" He said looking at Jack's body.

 **That is end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed and hope you're ready for more. I have a lot planned for this and a lot to show. Any changes you'd like to see or any additions the community. I hope to see you around**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Change of Pace**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Eyyyy it's Otex… so first chapter was too short for my liking. So hoping this chapter doesn't take too long to be uploaded. Thank you for the support I have gotten from the first chapter. There have been some good ideas pitched that I'll be implementing into the story. I hope you all enjoy.**

The shocked robot slowly stood, stumbling towards the ground, he fell on his hands and knees unfamiliar with his new body. His optics looked at his past body "What.. IS happening?" He yelled looking down at his robotic servos before turning to Ratchet and Optimus who looked utterly shocked at the unfamiliar bot. The yelling of confusion caused everyone to run over and see what all the screaming was about, seeing the bot awake. The white and black bot looked up at his friends, before more confusion escaped his lips Ratchet "J-Jack?" The old medic asked causing the new audience to gasp at their friend. Meanwhile the last 3 bots began to awake from their own stasis, stumbling down just like Jack.

Eyes turned over to their friends and quickly examined them, the first to advance was Arcee, who ran up to Jack and quickly threw herself onto the mech. Her face buried into his cold metal neck as she kept mumbling "thank the all spark" as her friend was revived, brought back for her. Bumblebee and Bulkhead rushed to their partners to help them up. Behind them Ratchet turned to Optimus who shook his head and walked over to Ms. Darby to assist her. As the new bots rose they looked around, many questions were being flooded about "How did this happen? What's going on? Are we dead?" The autobots couldn't keep up with the answers, but were trying to help in anyway possible. There was one bot that was excited and cheering, trying to make Bulkhead happy "Woooo! This is the best thing ever! Now I can scrap cons all the time!" yelled the femme bot Miko, slamming her fist into her servo. She smiled at Bulkhead who began to cheer up "You'll be a fine Wrecker one day" He said softly to her.

"This isn't possible" Ratchet said as he began to pace in front of the group slightly worried, the technology was way to advanced and babbled the mind of the medic. Even though it didn't make sense, Prime calmed his friend as he helped June up to her feet. "Calm down old friend, there is nothing we can do to change the past, but we can do everything to assure they're settled as their new selves" He said looking at June who smiled at him. Ratched sighed and left the room, mumbling that the impossible happened and he couldn't explain why.

Being able to walk on their own the four bots followed their partners out of the medbay "First things first, we need to get you alt modes" Bulkhead suggested, the rest of the team agreed "Contact Agent Fowler, hopefully he can get us what we need" Prime said as they entered the control center. Though as he finished his sentence, Ratchet was already communicating with the special Agent. Another shocked face was added to the collection as he saw the kids, now bots, with his own eyes. "My god it's true!" He yelled leaning over his desk as if he wasn't seeing properly. Fowler sat back in his chair and cleared his throat "So.. you need… vehicles" He asked Ratchet, who picked up a scanner and began walking towards the kids "Yes sir we do, I'll be scanning their chassis to see what kind of build they have.. So they can select properly." The medic explained a s he stepped in front of June looking at her, he scanned her frame. The device emitted a teal beam that was wide enough to scan the entire frame of the femme bot up and down as Ratchet's hand moved until the device displayed '100%' on the screen. After the scan Ratchet sent all compatible options into June's processor. The medic turned and did the same for Miko and Raf, as he got to Jack the others were already picking their altmodes, getting excited over their new forms.

As Ratchet completed his scan of Jack his eyes widened at the results "By the… More surprises!" Ratchet yelled as he examined the scan data more. Arcee looked concern at his reaction to her partner "Ratchet is there something wrong?" She asked stepping forward, unable to take anymore bad news. The medic luckily shook his head "Nothing wrong… Just… Jack has the chassis of… A triple changer." He said turning to them. The autobots looked shocked "You mean like that Psycho Blitzwing… Or Punch and Counter-Punch?" Bulkhead asked raising an eyebrow. The medic shook his head "Like Blitzwing… Punch is different" He stated as he began to upload possible alt modes for Jack "Now you get a ground mode and air mode" Ratchet said as June spoke up "What is a triple changer.. Ratchet" She asked, voicing a slight concern.

Ratchet sighed and turned to the femme bot "A triple changer is a rare condition where the bot can take form of two alt modes… or in even rarer cases bot modes" He said stepping back from Jack as they all chose their options. Miko pouted in response "Awwwwe no fair! Jack gets twice the fun!" She said as she chose her alt mode.

Taking out a pen and paper Agent Fowler looked at the new recruits "So Ms. Darby.. What form will you be taking?" He asked ready to write down her answer. She smiled "I think I'll follow Ratchet and choose a Ford E450 Ambulance" She said with a smile, Ms. Darby wanted to stick to familiarities even as a cybertronian. This way she could still be a nurse and follow under Ratchet learning the anatomy of her new kind.

Agent fowler nodded at her response and looked back up "Raf? What about you" He asked again going down the line. Raf had always enjoyed racing, it's what he was doing when he first saw Bee and Arcee, it's what he liked to do when he was with Bee when they weren't worried about the Decepticons. The mech lifted his head to the Agent "Might be a large request, but… a koenigsegg one:1 would be the best for me." The shy mech said nervously, but Agent Fowler nodded "That's fine buddy." He said softly turning to Miko who didn't wait for Fowler to ask "I'd like a 2014 Ford SVT Raptor!" she said raising happy firsts "Big, heavy, and fast!" she yelled jumping up and down in an excited tone. A big smile was crossing her faceplate as she thought about being such a mix. She squealed quietly and Bulkhead laughed "Sounds like a wrecker" He said placing a hand on her shoulder proud of his soon to be Wrecker Cadet.

Next was Jack, he had two in mind, looking at Agent fowler he picked "A.. 2018 Dodge SRT Demon… and a A-10 Thunderbolt" He said, he wanted to be fast and strong on the ground and the air, being able to perform multiple jobs, like a jack of all trades. Agent fowler nodded looking at his list and set it down "Alright I'll get back to you in about 3 days with the requests" He said cutting the transmission to the autobots.

Optimus Prime turned to the four new recruits and smile "With your new lives.. Are you committed to the autobot cause?" He asked respectfully, the Prime wouldn't force them into the war, but felt it would be appropriate to ask since they've already done so much for them. The four smiled and stepped forward "Of course! We wouldn't still be here if we weren't committed Optimus!" Miko said for the group who nodded in agreement. The Prime smiled at their commitment "Thank you my friends… Then your partners will be your instructors while you train and earn your insignias" He said as their partners stepped in front of them happily "June, you will be with Ratchet, if you are to take on a medical role, you are to be trained different compared to the warriors." He added. Ms. Darby turned to Ratchet who didn't seem bothered by someone for once, she guessed the old medic enjoyed passing down the practice.

The base had a few sim rooms, each group would get one on one time with their partner for training. Jack followed Arcee, Miko followed Bulkhead, and Raf followed Bee. They walked down the halls silently, turning into their own sim rooms to be closed off and to begin their training.

 **[Aboard the Nemesis… Location:... Unknown]**

The dark halls hummed silently as Decepticon drones roamed through the ship. On the deck outside the fearsome Decepticon leader Megatron awaited some known company that was to be arriving. His sharp fingers scratched his legendary thick armor impatiently as his 2IC Starscream was complaining about how long said reinforcements were taking to arrive. Suddenly an emerald portal opened up and silhouettes of cybertronians slowly approached into view as each 'con walked through. Megatron slowly began to smile as he saw who exactly arrived, his sharp teeth showing he let out a soft laugh "Ah it's good to see loyal faces once more" The Lord said as he approached his troops. Before him stood many threatening Decepticons that were feared in the Autobot ranks.

Blitzwing, the triple changer, Tank and Jet mode he is known for his superior reflexes in combat. A known nut job he kills for sport. Before the war he was a maniac on the loose, killing Cybertronians around Cybertron and guzzling down their energon like some vampire. He is known for taking quick action against autobots and having the ability to pave through enemy lines.

Vortex, the combaticon, like Blitzwing he is a maniac, but wasn't a serial killer. His crazy laugh as he zipped through Autobot blockades over cybertron and air striking autobot bases faster than they could process the attack. He doesn't think before he acts, but he is good at following Megatron's orders. Without them though, his choices can't be the best.

One of the deadliest upcomers, Sixshot, the six changer. Sixshot has six modes, armored carrier, gun, wolf, fighter, tank. He is known as a S.T.A.G a Solo Transformer Assault Group. This murderous 'Con has taken out armies by himself, he is widely known and feared through the autobot ranks as any of his alt modes can do some serious damage.

A femme bot, short, small, but deadly and versatile. Flamewar, an original decepticon, having served since Megatron first started the Decepticon uprising. She is one of the most loyal cons to her master, doing anything to please him. Failing at a very minimal rate, she is used in any way possible, assassin, saboteur, even a scientist, the young femme has been very useful to the Decepticon leader, and has earned every rank designated to her.

Next, a more familiar face among the current Decepticon ranks. Slipstream, Starscream's sister, though unlike Starscream she is useful and loyal. The femme bot has been bombing bots since the early days of the war, she is known for working with the combaticons quite a bit. Especially with Vortex and Blastoff.

Megatron smiled seeing every face given to him as the portal closed behind them. "So when do we get to kick skid plate!?" Yelled the unstable Blitzwing, he threw a fist into his chest pounding on it as if he were battle ready. Flamewar rolled her eyes "Idiot.. Megatron, we have arrived from Cybertron to serve you. We are ready to start working" She said bowing lightly, overwhelmed that she got to see her leader once more. Last time Flamewar saw megatron was nearly hundreds of years ago, she heard her fearless leader also had perished while he was on mission. She had grown depressed thinking of the loss, but now she was shaking in front of Megatron seeing him alive.

The fearless Decepticon leader chuckled "Welcome home… Why don't we head inside and talk about our next plans of action." The silver con said turning about and walking back into his ship, following behind his knew troops. Flamewar quickly took big steps to be next to her leader, pushing Starscream out of the way, the stumbling coward growled as he was swiftly thrown back to the rear of the pack by the other Decepticons that were following. They all had no respect for Starscream.

"As you all know, I've lost many in my ranks thanks to Prime and a Traitor known as Arachnid. Breakdown and Skyquake will be missed, but it's good to have these weak links taken out." Megatron briefed as they advanced towards the Nemesis control room. "Sounds like you've had your hands full… Why don't we lighten the load!" Vortex yelled laughing as he was ready to blast something. The eager combaticon was quieted down by Slipstream to let Megatron continue his words. "Actually… That's what I intend for you to do. I have a large energon deposit I'm going to send all of you to. I want you to ambush and destroy the autobots when they arrive." Megatron said sinisterly, his plan seemed foolproof, though the autobots have gotten away from much worse, they wouldn't expect the new five cons to appear.

Soundwave was ready for the group as soon as the doors to the control room were opened up. On his facescreen was the location of the energon deposit that Megatron wanted them at. The group nodded as they got the location "Go, and don't fail me." Megatron growled turning to them. His order caused the group to turn around and run down the halls once more. They headed topside to go through the awaiting groundbridge that led to their first mission on Earth.

 **[Autobot Outpost Omega-One… Location:... Jasper, Nevada]**

Being thrown to the ground, Jack laid back looking up at Arcee who was training him in hand to hand combat. Jack smiled and laughed softly "You pack quite the hit for being small.. Always thought you were strong as a human… but" Jack said as Arcee stepped to his side to help him up. The femme smiled "Well, I've had some practice… Now I want you to do that move on me." The blue and pink bot said backing up putting her hands up. Jack looked at her and hesitates slightly before he lunged forward and grabbed her arm, ducking under it, and throwing her arm up causing her to slip on her back. The femme bot winced as she hit the ground, seeing Arcee in slight pain made him soft and he dropped down "Scrap! Arcee I'm sorry!" He said trying to help her up. In return Arcee grabbed his chest plate, threw a foot into his stomach and flipped the mech onto his back while she rolled on top of him. "Jack you can't be soft in combat." She said sternly, but Jack looked up at her as energon flushed his faceplate "Yeah." He said simply staring up at the Femme bot as she got back on her feet. "Let's try again" She said

Meanwhile the next room was a bit louder, a loud crash was heard as Bulkhead's wrecking ball hit the wall cracking the concrete. "Ha! Missed me Bulk!" Yelled the young femme Miko. She hopped on her stabilizing servos back and forth. She held her fists up as Bulkhead turned around "Miko, you're a Wrecker Cadet and this is Combat, not a game." He said to her advancing a few steps "You can get killed, hurt, captured. A wrecker is in the worst areas of the war, and acting the way you do now will… end poorly" Her partner said harshly, but tried to be as nice as possible to get it through her head. Miko's energy suddenly dropped and she stopped bouncing giving her partner's words some thought "Yeah.. .You're right" She said taking a breath and raising her hands up and suddenly lunging at Bulkhead.

Bee and Raf were running along smoothly "Raf you're an autobot now, you don't need to be nervous about fighting. You can take it now." Bee said with words of encouragement as Raf threw another punch at the yellow and black bot. Bee chuckled "There you go! Keep going!" he said as they began sparing, Raf was adapting quickly to combat. Unlike a know autobot, Perceptor, Raf has the brains and the brawn. Suddenly Bee felt something hit his leg and he hit the ground, then a ln energy charge. Surprised he rolled over seeing Raf had activated his weapon "Whoa…" he said smiling at the sniper that extended from his arm. Bee stood up "I didn't even show you that yet…" he said surprised. The autobot trainee smiled at Bee "It was pretty easy to figure out" he said before his weapon transformed back to a hand.

In the medical room, Ratchet and June were practicing on a medical dummy to help June learn the basics of Cybertronian anatomy so she can deal with injuries from the battlefield. Surprisingly in a basic sense, everything was near human, so June caught on quickly. The problem for her was the sense of dealing with the problems, and transformation cogs. She took a deep breath as she practiced patching an energon leak, she was closing the leak by adding more metal to the chassis of the dummy then smoothing out the metal, strengthening it, and closing up the wound. Her teacher smiled "Good job Ms. Darby. My hands aren't as stable as they used to be, you might replace me one day." He said standing next to her, impressed by her work, it was… almost as good as his. June smiled "Thanks… And Ratchet.. I think I'll change my name to Lifeline." June said adjusting her name to be more Cybertronian. The autobot medic smiled "You'll do good here, let's test the next injury." He said resetting the dummy and moving onto the next part of Lifeline's training.

 **[3 days later]**

At a military base most of the autobots gathered around an open hangar that stored the new bot's alt modes, all 5 vehicles. Jack, Miko, Raf, and June walked up to their vehicles and looked at their trainers for guidance. Bee stepped forward "You need to focus on your processor and optics while looking at the vehicle. Once you do that your body will take care of the rest. Nodding in response to Bee they stepped forward and began to focus on their vehicles. Suddenly blue beans shot out of their eyes and began scanning the vehicle, on their HUD they could see the blueprints to their alt modes start building. Gears and plates on their body began to shift as they completed their scans. "What happened?" Raf asked, his plates now dominated by a silver chrome color. "Don't worry, it's just your body making final adjustments so you're comfortable when you transform." Bulkhead said looking at all of the cadets that were now looking at their new looks. "Now you have one final training to go through… transformation training." Bee said crossing his arms, but before they could continue Ratchet broke out on their comms "Optimus I'm getting the largest energon reading we've ever gotten!" He yelled abruptly. The Prime paused and turned "Are you sure?" He asked, it seemed too good to be true, and in the open. A ground bridge appeared outside the hangar "Send a team through, I'll send a second bridge for the cadets" Ratchet said eagerly, he seemed to think the energon was free for the taking, but he was abnormally eager. Optimus sighed "Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and I will head there, you four return to base and await for our return" Prime ordered walking towards the portal with his team.

Fading into the portal, Arcee looked back at Jack before she disappeared to her mission, he felt an urge like Miko usually feels. Cursing at himself Jack suddenly ran at the portal, Raf tried to stop his friend's advance, but failed. Miko and Raf chased after him leaving June behind who wasn't fit for combat. She stood paused and watched the bridge disappear and the second appear, which she ran through. As she appeared in the autobot base Lifeline looked at Ratchet "The others went through!" She yelled worried, causing Ratchet to look back and sigh "Don't they always…"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter the fun begins next time, I'm thinking about changing the writing style for this by separating talking and actions.**

 **Example:**

 **Arcee moved across the battlefield quickly, hopping in random motion to throw off the con's precision on her location, making it difficult for them to hit her.**

" **Move up!" Demanded the Agile bot**

 **Would like a vote on that, might make chapters more organized and clean, unless y'all don't care and you just want a chapter so +1 -1 please. I also wanted to let everyone know… I am trying to steer clear of common themes from other fanfics, so don't worry. Also once everything is in place, I'll release chapters for set characters and pairings for more development.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Change of Pace**

 **Chapter 3**

 **[Energon mine... Location:... Unknown]**

Reaching their destination Prime, Bee, Bulkhead, and Arcee hopped out of the ground bridge weapons at the ready. Their destination seemed clear nothing, but a forest. The bots relaxed a bit and pressed forward towards their destination. "Proceed with caution… This could be a trap" Optimus said leading their advance through the trees. Little did the autobot leader know, it was a bigger ambush than he thought.

Their peds sank into the soft mud below, the land was wet from a recent storm. The team pushed aside trees without breaking them or causing a noticeable disturbance in the forest for any nearby con to catch. As the group approached a clearing they slowly got to their chassis, laying down they began to crawl to the edge of a cliff, down below the biggest energon mine they could ever lay eyes on, and there wasn't a single sight of a drone nearby. Bee's eyes lit up and turned to Prime, this large of an energon score could last them years. Though, unlike the others, Prime was sceptical of the lack of Decepticons, they had superiority in this area, if they sensed the mine then they have too. A touch from Arcee caused him to awake from his tactful gaze "Sir, I know what you're thinking, but if we hit it now we may get lucky… It's all we can count on." She said softly turning back to the mine, the warrior was right, but something else was eating at Optimus it felt as if something or someone was watching him.

Before the autobots could move to advance onto the mine, a sudden brush of leafs shaking and branches breaking erupted behind the autobots. Rolling onto their backs they aimed their weapons at the empty forest behind them. Leafs fell from the trees above, but nothing else stood before them. Slightly startled the autobot's kept their weapons out before Prime formulated a plan "Arcee stay here as cover. Bulkhead and Bumblebee, you two move around the sides… We'll meet at the middle.. If we are safe Arcee join us and move in." Optimus ordered. Nodding in agreement Bulkhead and Bumblebee got up and ran to the left and right towards their positions. Prime stood up and began to slowly walk down the steep hill down towards the mines entrance.

[ **Autobot Base Omega-One… Location:... Jasper, Nevada]**

"They what?!" Ratchet yelled turning to his navigation computer and began tracking all autobots outside of the base, but he remembered that the kids hadn't earned their autobot insignia, which carried a tracker, so Ratchet couldn't track them. Annoyed he tried contacting his leader to let him know of the situation. Though trying to connect his communications to Optimus resulted in static. "Optimus? Optimus do you read me?" He kept repeating through the communications. Ratchet's fist hit the control panel resulting in sparks flying. The old medic was irritated with the tech he was given to work with. His optics rose to their map and he soon realized he had nothing in the area he sent Optimus to anymore. Lifeline walked up next to her mentor and looked at him "Do you think they'll be alright?" Asked the femme medic. A sigh escaped Ratchet's mouth and he shook his head "Let's hope so…" Said the medic as he prayed to Primus that everyone would return home safe.

 **[Back at the Energon Mine]**

Optimus stepped towards the center of the of the mine, his massive cannon at the ready. Though everything was quiet, he felt the Decepticons would've made their move by now if they were here. Looking around to his left and right to his flanking team, he motioned for them to approach him to assist in getting the collection of all the energon they could. Seeing Bulkhead and Bee walk out of their hiding spots and begin their run to join their leader.

Arcee laid on her stomach, her servo configured into a weapon. She aimed down sights watching her fearless leader walk ahead towards the opening to the cave. She sighed watching as she was normally on the front, but she was the only one who carried the range for overwatch. The femme bot felt slightly restless, but suddenly she felt some metal hitting the back of her head. Turning around her optics grew when she was suddenly grabbed and silenced by her attacker.

As Bee and Bulkhead approached their leader they looked around "Everything seems too quit Sir… Where is Arcee?" He asked, looking behind Prime his eyes widened in surprise. Seeing Bulkhead's reaction the other autobots turned around to see Arcee moving onto their position with her hands raised. She looked defeated and humiliated. Behind the blue femme bot, a black and purple femme bot stood with her own weapon pointed at Arcee. Bee growled in whines and spat at the con "Flamewar" He said, angry and surprised. The Black and Red femme con chuckled and forced Arcee to her knees placing her weapon to the back of Arcee's helmet. The autobot's optics were set on the ground below, she felt embarrassed and humiliated for letting Flamewar get the jump on the her.

The autobots took their chance with the solo decepticon and took a few steps forward, until Flamewar charged her weapon smiling. "No no no, you see… I'm not alone." Flamewar said to them, her psychotic smile began to show as she revealed to the autobots that the mine was indeed a trap. Out from the forest walked out the other cons that arrived with Flamewar. Huddling with their backs facing each other, they saw the situation they were in. Bulkhead grew increasingly irritated by the sight of the decepticons that he thought were dead. Out of the treelines the new Decepticon soldiers stepped out into sight aiming their weapons at the autobots surrounding them. Slipstream, Vortex, and Sixshot suddenly dropped from the skies behind Bulkhead and Bee their weapons charging up and aiming at their heads. "Surrender Autobot worms!" Yelled the hyperactive combaticon, he pressed his warm charged barrel up to Bee's head as he was ready to fire.

The autobots were outgunned and outmanned. With a trigger happy STAG, combaticon, triple changer, and two assassins. They sighed as they were forced to surrender and kneel. Bulkheads temper began to rise quickly, like a volcano. "Man, feels like the smelting pools of Kaon… and we're next." He said feeling defeated. They knew better than to walk into a trap, but they didn't expect such Decepticons to arise from the dead.

As quick as they expected to be defeated, a shot rang out and blitzwing was on the ground smoking. He brushed his chasis off from the blast that had a scorch hole in it "Slag! They have a sniper!" As the others wanted to react, another shot rang out and sent slipstream to the ground. The decepticons panicked and turned away from Prime and his team to cover themselves, though they couldn't make optics on the location. More shots rang out, being in the open they began to run for some sort of cover allowing Prime and his team to stand up and begin running from their captured position. Blitzwing and Slipstream transformed and took flight into the air "Oh no you don't! I haven't heard you scream!" Blitzwing called out as his thrusters boomed with speed towards the autobots. His guns let loose, but he was suddenly hit again "Gah! What!?" a missile trail followed into the sky where an unknown aircraft flew by, soon followed by Slipstream to help her fallen comrade.

"Sir?" Arcee asked, but too occupied to get to safety Optimus simply said "After, let's get to the tree line!" He ordered. Sixshot quickly transformed into his wolf mode to give prime a surprise, but was smashed into by a large heavy truck. Roaring with power, it didn't stop as it ran completely over Sixshot and continued forward. Squealing of the brakes and tires as the truck spun around for another go at the STAG. The offroad wheels dug into the dirt gripping chunks tightly before launching at the decepticon. The grill guard buried into the stomach of Sixshot dragging him away from prime.

The now free autobots looked around at the busy decepticons. With Blitzwing grounded, Votex was smoking and headed for the ground. Slipstream held her ground with Blitzwing trying to get the psychotic 'Con on his feet. Bulkhead looked at Slipstream and Blitzwing smashing his wrecking ball into the palm of his servo. Vortex hit the ground as the A-10 jet transformed and hit the ground aiming a weapon at the Combaticons head. Vortex crawled back on his hands into Slipstream. Sixshot was thrown into the group as the truck transformed into a femme bot aiming her weapon at Sixshot. It was Jack and Miko that had appeared to help the bots, they were fierce fighters. Though, it was apparent to the bots they were in need of training, lots of training. Though that wasn't the worry now. Now they had the upper hand, and they needed to act quickly while they had it. "Wait.. We're missing one." Miko said narrowing her eyes as she looked around. Her weapon still trained on Sixshot. The bots were missing Flamewar, she is heavily skilled in disappearing when she needs to. The bots were unsure if she was fleeing or attempting to get the jump on them.

Though of course behind them, the cunning war artist had Raf with a weapon stuck into his jaw. "Alright looks like my comrades are too cocky for this. Here's the deal" She said throwing the autobot to the ground placing the barrel to the back of his head. A space bridge opened up behind her. "If you don't let them go.. You won't have just energon to collect." She said as her weapon charged. The energy pumped through her weapon as it was ready to fire straight through Raf's head.

The autobots froze in their tracks as they realized the situation turned on them once more, and they had one of the kids, though a kid no longer. Optimus narrowed his eyes at the cunning con and then at his friends "Autobots… let them go." This act infuriated Miko "Awe Prime! We hold 6 of them, we have the edge!" She said letting her guard down turning to her leader. Bee spoke up "Yeah.. but do you want Raf dead? Because she will kill him." The scout said lowering his weapons. The captured cons stood up to regain themselves and walked out of the circle towards Flamewar. This time they were quiet, even Blitzwing didn't have anything to say. Their plan failed and they were ambushed by complete rookies. They were humiliated and were already plotting their revenge. The Decepticons stepped through the space bridge. It was just Flamewar left against all of the autobots. The con smirked "Until next time, next time you won't be so lucky." She kicked the back of Raf's chassis and spun around running into the space bridge. As she ran into the bridge the autobots opened fire, but the bridge closed leaving the bots alone at the mine.

Miko and Jack ran over to Raf to help him up. Grabbing his arms to pull him up to his feet. Meanwhile the bots slowly walked over to their new enlisted Autobots. Prime crossed his arms at them as Jack looked up "Prime I…-" He was cut off by his partner, who was obviously angry with the triple changer. Her hands hit his chest making him back up again "What were you thinking? This is a different world for you!" She yelled at him. Miko and Raf looked at Jack as he got chewed out by Arcee. The voice of the small bot boomed. She was small, now with their new bodies also short, but had the voice power of Megatron. Bee and Bunkhead stepped in front of Miko and Raf "Don't think you're out of the woods either." Bee said to Raf as Bulkhead spoke up "Yeah, you're extremely lucky you came out unscathed. If you want to be a Wrecker you can't be heading into battle so underprepared. Though common, you have no combat training or readiness. Miko." The big bot said with sternness in his voice. Raf and Miko looked down with disappointment in themselves. Prime spoke up "The new team additions were foolish, yes, but they have made it through the day. With that we have access to a large energon mine. As of now let's gather the energon and you can deal with your partners later." Optimus spoke before turning and signaling to Ratchet over his communications.

 **[Arriving on the Nemisis]**

"You what? How could you let the Autobots get the energon?" Megatron yelled furiously as he grew more and more impatient with the failures that grew on his new additions. "Sir, they have new autobots. They caught us off guard." Vortex said, but was met with the canon of Megatron hitting him in the face. Vortex flew back and slid down the wall, leaving a dent. "You fools. You let rookie autobots get the best of you? As well as let this unstable excuse for a killer forget to plant the explosives?" Megatron yelled at Flamewar pointing at Blitzwing. Her disappointment grew, her loyalty and obsessive behavior for Megatron made her strive for perfection for her leader. Megatron approached Slipstream "And you… You're beginning to take after Starscream." He growled before turning around clasping his hands behind his back. "Leave me… And figure out a way to fix your scrap up." He ordered waving them off.

Before leaving the group bowed to their leader and walked out of the bridge leaving Megatron's presence. Flamewar walked with a look of shame across her faceplate, she didn't say a word to her team. Blitzwing's fist grew into a ball "When I get my hands on those autobots. I'll rip off their limbs and drink their energon." He said with complete insanity. Sixshot raised an optic at him, that was a bit overkill even for his standards. Slipstream crossed her arms looking at Vortex who was already staring at the mysterious femme. "What?" The combaticon asked Slipstream. She looked away and shook her head "Nothing… Just.. On cybertron we were feared, aggressive, and conquered. I haven't felt such humiliation." She admitted to Vortex. "I need to make up for this to Megatron." She added as her servo gripped her arm tightly.

The group reached their quarters as Flamewar spun around "As of now we'll need a new plan of attack…. But… For now.. We need to blend into this new environment. Find new alt modes and be prepared for a mission. With that the group dispersed and went their separate ways to go and find their own disguises.

 **Probably lackluster and not what anyone was expecting after bein gone. If anyone was waiting for a new chapter. Just busy with life. I'm slowly building the free time to write these more back up. Honestly, this was sorta rushed. I'll plan out and piece together Chapter 4 better.**


End file.
